Shattered Memories
by karupin-oujosama
Summary: My first fanfic....if the past came back but the memories of it were not included when it did, what would you do?..this is what happened to our young prince...RyoOC, RyoSak
1. The Promise of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…..**

**(But I really wish that I own it……TT)**

**Well, this is my first time to write a fanfic so please go easy on me……I hope you will like my story….**

Note:

"Blah, blah, blah" Japanese

"Blah, blah, blah" English

/Blah, blah, blah/Spanish

'Blah, blah, blah' thoughts

Flashback

_Summer had come and as expected everyone was busy for the planned vacations._

_Under an oak tree, two kids could be seen talking to each other. A seven year old boy wearing a Fila cap was facing the blue vastness above him. He had feline-like golden eyes and a dark hair with green tints. Along with him was a six year old girl with long, straight, yellow-orange hair. She was blind but in spite of it, she had beautiful, tantalizing, sapphire-colored eyes._

_They were friends since the boy's family transferred in their neighborhood. They were always spending time to each other, helped and understand each other's feelings. But when the time came that one of them should leave, sorrow was the only thing I felt._

_"__Hikari__", the boy said, turning to face the girl._

_"__…….__" the girl did not answer._

"_Hikari__"_

_"__…….__" still no reply._

_"__Hikari__", he said with a louder voice which made the girl to snap back to the reality from her thoughts._

_"__Huh?__" she said._

_"__You have been spacing out for a long time. Is there something bothering you?__" Ryoma, the boy's name, asked._

_"__Umm...yeah__", Hikari said in a low voice enough for the person she was talking with to hear._

_Seeing the uneasiness of his friend, Ryoma tried to comfort her._

_"__Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help you?__"_

_"__It's just that, I have something to tell you but I don't have the courage to say it.__", came the reply._

_"__Come on. Tell me__"_

_"Onii-chan"_

_"__What is it?__"_

_"__We will leave this place__.", she said with a frown._

_"__Huh? What do you mean?__"_

_"__Dad decided that we will go back to Spain to find a cure for my eyes, then after that, I will continue my studies there__", tears started to stream down her cheeks._

_Then, there was an awkward silence between the two of them until Hikari broke the silence._

_"__I'm sorry Onii-chan. I really don't want to hurt and leave you but--__", she was cut-off by her friend when he placed his fingers upon her lips._

_"__You don't have to apologize to me. I understand it.__", he said with his very calm voice._

_"__But still—__", once again she was cut-off by her friend._

_"__Don't worry and stop crying. I want the same Hikari I know. The one who always smiles despite of the trials and circumstances she faces.__"_

_Realizing what her friend said, she immediately wiped off her tears and got something from her pocket._

_"__Oni-chan, please take this necklace. It's my remembrance for you so you won't forget me.__", handing the necklace to her so-called brother and best friend._

_The necklace was made from pure gold with a bluish diamond crystal, as the pendant that was placed at the center. She had a necklace that looked like it but instead of blue, it's red in color._

_Accepting the necklace, Ryoma searched from his pocket a mini, silver music box. He was planning to give it to her for some other time but after knowing that it would be the last time they would see each other, he decided to give it to her now, instead._

_"__Thank you. Here, a music box. The truth is I was planning to give this to you for some other time,however, I have no choice but to give it to you now.__"_

_After saying this, he took the young girl's hand and let her touched it and took it away from his hand. He also taught Hikari how to open it because he knew that she couldn't handle it by herself._

_Once you open the music box, a ballerina, made up of porcelain, could be seen to turn around as if it was dancing. It also had a very lovely song sang and composed by the two of them._

"_I asked some help from Uncle Soujiroh since I can't rely on my Dad. Always listen to our song when you go there. I know it cannot ease any pain carved in your heart but I still believe it will help you somehow.__"_

_"__Thank you very much Onii-chan. But please promise me you will never forget me and please wait until I'm back__", hooking her little finger._

_"__I promise__", accepting the little finger of his friend forming a pinkie promise._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

This is the end of the chapter…………..

Please review……….


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters…..**

**(But I really wish that I own it……TT)**

**Well, this is my first time to write a fanfic so please go easy on me……I hope you will like my story…..I wrote poems before but I want to try some other stuffs and I end up in writing stories or we may say fanfics……**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Meow", sounded from a familiar Himalayan feline as it swayed its tail from side to side slowly that made the person lying on the bed to be irritated.

"Stop it.", a boy's voice was heard.

"Meow", another purr made by the feline.

"Give me one more minute."

"Meow"

"Ok, Ok, I give up. Wait…Huh? It's only you Karupin?!", Ryoma said after popping out his head from the blanket with squinted eyes.

"Meow", Karupin gave another sound as if answering Ryoma's question.

"Oh! I thought it was someone else who was waking me up", Ryoma muttered to himself then turned his head towards his clock. 'Stupid clock. It did not alarm again. Maybe it needs another set of batteries. Thank God, Karupin's always here to wake me up', he thought.

He got up, fixed his bed, took a bath to refresh himself, put on his uniform, prepared his bag then shuffled downstairs.

"Ohayo Ryoma-san", Nanako, his cousin, greeted him pleasantly.

"Ohayo", he greeted back bluntly then made a big yawn.

"You are still sleepy. Did you have enough sleep?", his cousin asked as she placed Ryoma's breakfast on the table.

"Not really. By the way, I think I need to change the batteries of my clock since it did not alarm again. It's good that Karupin woke me up again like what happened yesterday", he replied.

"Hmm…I see"

When he was about to eat his food, he noticed someone's missing. His mother was nowhere of sight.

"By the way, where's Okaa-san?", he asked as he took a bite on his toasted bread.

"She was—", Before Nanako could answer, she was cut-off by a pervert monk holding a newspaper but the truth was, he was only reading something behind it.

"She's out for work. She told me that there would be a meeting or something like that about the case she is handling.", His father said.

After his question had been answered, he asked another question, hoping someone would answer him.

"Is there another issue of ProTennis Magazine?"

"Here. It was just delivered this morning", his cousin said as she handed the magazine to him.

"You are really fond reading those magazines. Are you not getting bored of reading those? It's better to play or do it in action than just by reading.", his perverted father said teasingly.

"Ask that to yourself. It's better to read those magazines than to your useless porn magazines, Oyaji", he said to defend himself.

"What?? Oji-san, is that true?", Nanako said in a high pitch voice when she heard about the revelation of her beloved cousin.

Nanjiroh didn't know what to do. He just shook his head and said stammering "It's not true. That boy is lying.", pointing to his son.

Analyzing the way her uncle said this, she could determine that everything Ryoma said was true. "You are the one who is lying. Look, you are sweating too much. You can't fool me again.", she exclaimed.

"No, I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth and for your information, I had changed", Nanjiroh said, obviously defending himself.

"Stop denying", Nanako spoke vehemently as she pulled the newspaper away from his uncle, revealing a magazine full of girls posing close to naked.

Nanjiroh tried to pick it up but unfortunately, his other magazines fell from his clothes that he had been hiding from his wife and niece. Nanako immediately picked those porn magazines up and threw directly to the trash can then burned outside the house.

Ryoma just continued eating his food, reading his favorite magazine and tried to ignore the commotion made by his cousin and his perverted father. It had been his hobby of reading those kinds of magazines other than playing tennis.

Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from the outside.

"Oi Echizen. Hurry up or else I'll leave you"

After hearing it, Ryoma gulped up all the remaining milk and stood up from his chair.

"Ittekimasu", as he slammed the door behind him. As he reached the gate, a boy taller than him with black, spiky hair and violet colored eyes, appeared before him.

"Ohayo Echizen", Momoshiro greeted as he patted the head of his kouhai.

"Ohayo", he greeted back while combing his hair by using his fingers which was messed up by his senpai.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Usu"

Ryoma rode at the back of his senpai's bicycle. It has been their habit to go to school together. That gives the reason why Momo-senpai is one of the best friends of Ryoma other than his childhood friend, Hikari.

As they reached the gate, they rushed up to their respective classrooms.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Meanwhile, two people were walking in the hallway, heading their way to the principal's office. They seemed to be foreigners because of their strange language and physical appearances. The students that time were already in their rooms so there was no disturbance between their conversations. The tall man, wearing a white polo-shirt under a black coat matching with a blue-striped necktie and black slacks, was talking to a girl with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a regular Seigaku girl's uniform.

/Are you sure with this Nathalie?/ the tall man asked the young girl.

/Don't worry Dad. I'll be okay/ the girl answered wearing a smile on her face.

/But are you sure you don't want to go to Hyotei Gakuen?/ her dad asked again with a concerned face.

/Yes, Dad. I'm used to this so please remove that kind of face/ She said referring to the concern her father was showing.

/Okay. I'm really sorry if I have to leave you here/

/It's alright, Dad. Just be careful to your business trip./

/I know that. Oh! We're here already/ as he turned the doorknob to open the door.

As they stepped in, they were welcomed by a not so tall lady that she had to wear high heeled shoes and an old man wearing eyeglasses.

"Good morning to you Mr. Clark", greeted simultaneously by the lady and the old man to their visitors.

"Good morning to the both of you, too", Mr. Clark said as he presented his right hand to shake hands with Mr. Ishikawa, the principal.

The principal accepted his hand then they shook hands. "It's our pleasure to meet one of the famous businessmen of the world". Turning to the girl, he added, "and to this beautiful young girl", in fluent English.

"Me, too", Mr. Clark replied in Japanese which shocked the lady and the principal. "Don't be surprised. I know how to speak your language, as well as my daughter, since my wife is Japanese."

"So that's the reason why. By the way sir, let me introduce to you, Aoyagi-sensei. She will be the class adviser and teacher of your daughter".

"Aoyagi Yuiko. Yoroshiko (Nice to meet you)", the lady said as she smiled to the young girl.

"It's nice to meet you, too, sensei. My name is Nathalie Clark". The little girl said, smiling back to her teacher.

"Sir, this is your daughter's class schedule for the whole day and for the rest of the year", Mr. Ishikawa informed as he gave the class schedule to Mr. Clark.

"Arigatou", Mr. Clark said. "Please take care of my daughter here in school while I'm away", he added.

"We'll assure you sir"

"Okay, I have to go", he said then turned to face his child. / Nathalie, tenga cuidado./( Please be careful ) (**1**)

/Si/ (Yes), the young girl answered politely.

Mr. Clark knelt down and touched both the arms of his daughter. He embraced his daughter while the other one just embraced him back with crystal tears in her eyes. He stood up after that and kissed the youth's forehead then left the said office.

When the man already left, the young brunette immediately wiped off her tears and looked up to her teacher.

"So, Nathalie, are you ready to face your new classmates?", the teacher asked.

Nathalie just nodded and gave such a sweet smile. The teacher told the principal about it then the principal just nodded and wished Nathalie good luck. The teacher and the new student left the room, heading towards the classroom.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Author's note:

This is the chapter 2….please tell me what you think… Review please……

Please inform if I was wrong with the translation…


End file.
